Burning Fire
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: We all knew Samara was Seraphina's reincarnation but what is her story? Seraphina rules over Egypt as a gentle ruler but one thing is missing. The love of a man. One night Seraphina encounters Thief King Bakura and their fate is sealed. Despite being on opposite sides Bakura and Seraphina still find a way to be together. A must read for Girl on Fire fans.
1. Burning Fire Part 1

**Hello my fellow readers!  
Sorry I haven't been writing much lately!  
The internet is out at my house!  
Anyway for those who have read Girl on Fire allow me to introduce Bakura and Serpahina's story. I don't own any Yugioh characters they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The original Drogon, Viserion, Meraxes, Rhaegal,and Daenerys belongs to George R. R. Martin. He also owns any lines that come from Game of Thrones. There is a lemon in this two shot but its in the next chapter. I only own my characters. Beast god Suzaku belongs to Yuu Watase.**

 **Seraphina's POV**

I kissed my daughter's forehead while she slept beside me. Tomorrow she would be turning eighteen the proper age for her to take the throne of Egypt. My cousin Seto had named Daenerys his heir not long after succeeded Atem. My husband the thief king had went out on a raid and I waited for his return. Daenerys inherited her father's white spiky hair as well as his intelligence that would make her a good leader. However she had my temper and my red eyes. Lastly she had the ability to change into a phoenix like her grandfather the Beast God Suzaku. I felt my eyes getting heavy and decided to sleep until my beloved came home. I carefully got onto the bed and was careful to not wake Daenerys while she slept. I brought my body close to her and I wrapped my arms around her wanting to hold her. As sleep came upon me I remembered how I first met my husband and I fell to sleep with a smirk on my lips.

 **Years Earlier.**

I have been on the throne of Egypt for a year after my adopted father King Aknamkanon died leaving me and his son behind. Atem wasn't of age when our father died so I had been named his successor until Atem took the throne. Throughout my life I was raised on how to be a future queen but I didn't expect to take my little brother's place before him. Being queen was no easy task but I did the best I could to rule over my people. At the moment I listened to my advisors pushing the subject of marriage and I sighed. I was sick of getting marriage proposals from suitors all over Egypt because for one I would only marry for love. Two if I did marry that individual might get greedy and take my throne if for some reason anything were to happen to me or worse have Atem killed.

As though they sensed my annoyance my dragons Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal growled. My birth father had given then to me as eggs when I became the Dragon Priestess. Eventually they hatched and I cared for them myself. They were my children and I loved them dearly. They were four years old now and big enough to ride on. All three of them were the same height and wielded the same strength.

"I take it by that look you will not accept another proposal?" Seto asked me in amusement.

Seto was one of my seven priests who wielded the Millennium Rod. He was still very young but he was one of my closest friends as was the wielder of the Millennium Ring Mahad.

"You are correct" I replied. "I made it clear that I won't marry unless if it's love as my father before me did"

"But your grace" Shimon began to argue.

"Her mind is made up Shimon" my uncle Aknadin interrupted. "You know how stubborn her mother was"

I smirked at the owner of the Millennium Eye grateful that he finished this conversation. My mother had been Aknadin and my adopted father's younger sister. She had fallen in love with the Beast God Suzaku and I was born between that union. Sadly mother died in childbirth so I never knew her.

"Is there any news that I need to be aware of?" I asked the rest of my court.

"Yes your grace lately there had been reports of thieves stealing from tombs of the wealthy in Sarabi" Shada answered. His Millennium Item was the Millennium Key.

"I see" I stated frowning.

Sarabi was the second largest city outside of my kingdom and I would not have thieves creating chaos.

"I will go to Sarabi and put a stop to whoever is in charge" I explained. "With my three dragons and my power to summon others I can persuade those scoundrels to stop their nonsense"

"Spoken like a true queen" Karim joked. He owned the Millennium Scale and Isis who had the Millennium Necklace chuckled.

"Prepare my horse Shade and a couple weeks worth of supplies" I commanded before I stood up from my throne. My court bowed to me before I chuckled and made my way towards my chambers. My dragons followed excited to finally leave the palace. As I approached my chambers various servants bowed to me and I would greet them. I wasn't cruel to those who worked in the palace. My lady in-waiting Kali already had a traveling dress on my bed waiting for me.

"I hear you must leave the palace" she greeted.

Kali was the sister of my first love Jorah. My beloved died to protect me from an assassin sent to kill me from one of our enemies. I had him in my arms when he died and his spirit monster the Blue Eyes White Dragon was passed on for me to use. Kali had come to work for the palace so she could send money home to her sister Kisara. She and Kali had a home in the city but my best friend hardly went home much since she was so devoted to serving me.

"I'm afraid so" I told her before I removed my royal dress and handed it to her. The dress was black that had straps on the shoulders. Underneath were matching pants and boots. I wore these types of clothes whenever I traveled so I wouldn't be recognized as Egypt's Queen. But that was hard to miss since my hair was a crimson red. Kali braided my hair as I pulled on my fingerless gloves. I gave her a quick hug before I decided to pay a visit to little my brother. Atem was outside of the tutor's room obviously waiting for me.

"Must you go?" he asked me.

"Our kingdom needs me first little brother" I teased Atem patting his spiky hair.

"Hey my hair isn't like yours!" Atem protested and I chuckled.

"I will back soon enough now get to your studies you will be King before you know it and the future king needs his education" I told him.

"Alright" Atem said before he hugged me.

I gave him a hug back before I pressed a quick kiss against his forehead. While I had been getting dressed my dragons decided to leave my chambers and head outside. They were already in the sky flying above the palace as I approached my mare Shade. Shade was a beautiful mare that was named after her black hair and mane. She had her saddle on with a couple weeks worth of supplies. I noticed Drogon and his brothers had some other supplies as well.

"Be safe" Seto said to me.

"I'm a warrior as well as a queen Seto I will keep myself out of harm's way" I reassured him before he handed over my sword. It was a katana that had a gold handle with red feather designs on it. I strapped my sword onto my back before getting onto Shade. My mare snorted before I nudged her sides and she took off into a gallop. The roars of my sons were heard ahead and they followed from the sky as I rode out of the palace.

 **Four Days Later in Sarabi.**

I watched from the roof of the inn where I was staying eying the streets of Sarabi from below. So far things have been quiet when I arrived. Little knew I was Egypt's Queen and I wanted to keep it that way. According to witnesses the thieves had been stealing from the tombs of the wealthy here in Sarabi as well as medicine. I wondered why thieves would go through so much trouble to steal medicinal herbs to begin with. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal found a place to camp out in the desert while I remained in the city. I didn't want my people to get scared by them. I wore the same dress I wore when I left the palace. It had been cleaned earlier in the day and its coloring made it easy to travel in the night.

After watching the streets for three hours I was ready to call it a night before I heard swearing and screams. Down below I saw a group of men ambushing the targeted medicine stand and I quickly leapt from the roof. I told the stable hand to saddle up Shade while I gathered supplies from my room. By the time I got back to the stable my mare was ready. I got onto her back and I made her take off into a gallop. The thieves were still there as I approached the medicinal stand which was stripped of all its contents.

"Stop right there!" I shouted.

The group of thieves looked up and they got alarmed looks on their faces before they turned their horses and they ran them as fast as they could run them ahead of me.

"Come back here you bastards!" I shouted as I kicked Shade hard. She reared before she took off after them. The thieves gave chase throughout Sarabi and into the dark desert. Whatever horses they had were a lot faster than my Shade was. Finally they were out of sight and I swore annoyed I couldn't catch them. I slowed Shade down after I ran her for two miles so she could rest. She neighed and I patted her neck before I clucked for her to walk on ahead. I led my mare to the watering hole where Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal were hiding. My sons were fighting over a dead sheep as I approached. Drogon and Viserion were tugging the sheep back and forth while Rhaegal only snorted.

"Boys enough" I told them.

Immediately Drogon and Viserion released the sheep.

 _We are sorry mother_ Viserion apologized to me.

"Just share with your siblings" I told the gold colored dragon as I led Shade to get a drink. While she drank my sons filled me in with some interesting news.

 _We know who leads the group of thieves_ Drogon explained. _His name is the Thief King Bakura_

Immediately I felt my heart stop. I had heard stories of Thief King Bakura. He was a skilled thief and fighter. I also heard he wasn't one of those tomb robbers who would kidnap or rape women which was interesting since the majority of thieves did those awful sort of things.

 _His camp isn't far from here and we can lead you to it_ Rhaegal explained.

"Good work you three" I praised my sons before I got back onto Shade. "Lead the way"

My dragons took flight and I got onto Shade to follow after them in a slow canter. Soon the camp came into sight and I got Shade to walk as I approached. There was a fire going and I heard the shouts of men. Most likely they were drunk and being idiots with the alcohol fueling their systems. I stopped my mare near another watering hole which had several trees and brush. After entering my hiding spot I got off of Shade and tied her securely to a tree before I got down so I wouldn't be spotted. The boys landed with ease next to me and together the four of us peeked over the bushes to get a better look at the thief tribe. As I expected there was a group of thieves all men sucking down alcohol and acting like fools gathered around the fire.

"Keep it down you fools!" an annoyed voice snapped.

My attention turned to the owner of the voice and I felt my face go red. A man who looked to be my age glared at the thieves with major annoyance. He wore a red coat with white lining on the ends. His hair was spiky and it too was white. I get a good look at his eyes and they were a light shade of purple. He had a nasty scar underneath right eye which had to hurt when he got it. He was shirtless and he wore a dark blue kilt around his waist. He had various rings on his fingers which clearly showed he was a thief alright.

 _That is Thief King Bakura_ Drogon said to me.

"I see" I replied not removing my eyes away from the handsome thief king.

The next thing I knew my dragons shrieked and they took flight before I felt a blade to my throat. Like lightning I used my foot to kick my attacker between the legs where it hurt for a man and he fell to ground in pain. I grabbed his sword and held it at his throat.

"Got yourself a woman Taka?"

I turned to see that I now had the attention of Thief King Bakura and his men. I was surrounded and I swore but kept the sword at Taka's throat. He had long black hair that was tied back and icy blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket similar to Bakura's in length.

"Tell her to bugger off" my attacker growled.

I noticed that Taka had a scar of his own that covered the right side of his face.

"Please be so kind to lower your blade milady" Bakura asked.

"And I should take your word? I don't think so" I replied.

"Let's just kill her!" another thief shouted.

At that mention Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal snarled and they landed on the ground in front of me. Their frills flared up and Bakura's men backed away.

"She's the Queen of Egypt!" a thief shouted.

"I can see that" Bakura stated and a smirk appeared onto his lips. "This is an honor your highness"

"Because of thefts lately is why I came to Sarabi in the first place" I told the thief king. "I don't take too kindly to those who rob innocent people"

"We steal in order to survive" Taka spat. I still had his sword at his throat. "Something you wouldn't understand"

"I find that hard to believe" I growled turning to him.

"He speaks the truth" Bakura answered getting my attention. "We do not live in luxury like you do your grace"

"Besides we don't hurt anybody anyway!" another thief shouted. "We had to steal the medicine because Taka"

"Shut up!" Taka snapped.

That got me to arch an eyebrow.

"Nice going big mouth" Bakura growled at the man who shouted. He then looked back to me. "Taka was attacked by a cobra earlier and the medicine in Sarabi slows down the venom"

So that was the reason why so much medicinal herbs were taken. I looked back down to Taka and I finally saw the bandage around his leg. I lowered the sword and threw it into the sand.

"How long ago were you bitten?" I asked.

"Not your concern" Taka growled.

"Do you know how to treat cobra bites?" Bakura inquired.

"If he allows me to see the bite I might able to help him"

Immediately that shut everyone up and Taka's eyes widened. He eyed his bandage before looking back to me. I took that as his consent and I began to undo the bandage. The cobra bite looked to be at least twelve hours old and it looked bad. One of Bakura's men brought me all of the herbs and medicine and I looked through the contents before swearing.

"What is it?" Bakura demanded.

"These herbs will slow the venom but not save his life" I answered. "But I can"

"How?" Taka inquired.

I smirked to him and to the rest of the group.

"I was born with the blood of a phoenix and I have the ability to heal"

I then took off my glove and placed my palm onto the cobra bite. My hand glowed red and I focused my energy of healing the bite wound drawing out the venom. After five minutes of silence and focusing on Taka did his wound seal up. I no longer sensed the venom and I stood up.

"You will live" I told him.

"I thank you" Taka said.

"I only did what was necessary" I answered.

"For that act we'll let you go your highness" Bakura said getting my attention. "But if our paths cross again you won't be so lucky"

"And if we do cross paths again I will defeat you as I can fight just as well as a man can and I have three dragons" I told him.

That got Taka to chuckle but it was a chuckle of amusement.

"I like her" he said. "She's got fire in her alright"

"Oh shut it" Bakura muttered.

I smirked at the Thief King before I turned around.

"Since your letting me go I suggest you leave Sarabi and find somewhere else to steal that isn't in my kingdom" I told Bakura. "However if you must steal to survive then do it from your enemies and not from innocent people I can't have innocent blood on my hands"

I then walked away heading back to where Shade was waiting for me. I just hope the Thief King would take my words seriously or else he wouldn't be shown anymore mercy from me.

 **^^  
Seraphina is just like Samara XD.**


	2. Burning Fire Part 2

**Here's the second part of the one shot. There is a lemon in the chapter so if you don't want to read feel free to skip to the end.**

 **Seraphina's POV**

A month passed since I returned from Sarabi and things have returned to normal. Everyone was glad to see I had made it back to the palace unharmed including my little brother. I told no one about my encounter with Bakura and his men except to Kali. I told my court that I had resolved the problem in Sarabi and left it at that.

"I can't believe you had the guts to encounter that man" Kali said meaning Bakura. "I've heard tales about him"

"He's just another man" I told her as she finished putting my nightdress on.

"If you say so your grace" Kali replied. She then bade me goodnight and left me alone to retire for the night. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal were asleep on their beds as I got into bed myself. I blew out the candle and soon was fast asleep. For some reason I suddenly woke and sat up. Immediately I grabbed the dagger I kept hidden underneath my pillow and looked over to my sons. They remained asleep and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"A dagger can't take me down your highness" a familiar voice teased.

Immediately I turned my head towards the window and Bakura leaned beside it with that smirk of his.

"How did you get in here?!" I demanded.

"I'm the King of Thieves my dear I can get past any guard" he replied before he walked over to me. My dragons didn't wake and I was quick to press my dagger against Bakura's throat.

"What did you do to my dragons?" I demanded.

"There are fine I just gave them a sleeping draft they'll wake up in the morning"

"You drugged them" I hissed.

"I had to in order to see you" he teased and he quickly used his hand to smack my dagger out of my grasp. The next thing I knew the Thief King had me pinned against the wall in a fierce kiss. My eyes widened in shock because I wasn't expecting for this to happen. Like lightning I pushed him off of me and a second later the thief king had a red hand print on his cheek where I just slapped him.

"You have some nerve to barge into my chambers and drug my dragons" I hissed at him. "All for a kiss"

Bakura smirked and I felt my face turn red.

"That's the first time a woman has struck me" he stated.

"Don't even pull that on me" I said. "You maybe the thief king but I am the Queen of Egypt and I will not allow myself to be seduced by you"

"Oh really?" Bakura asked.

The next thing I knew Bakura spun me around so my back was against his well toned chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist in a possessive manner. He was stronger than me so fighting him off was out of the question.

"Perhaps I can persuade you" he purred into my ear before his lips went to my throat. I froze as he began to kiss my flesh and to my surprise my body shivered. Jorah never did this with me and I was liking what Bakura was doing even if I was unfamiliar with it. The thief king planted kisses along the right side of my neck before he teasingly used his tongue to lick the places where he kissed me. I shuddered wanting more and Bakura chuckled before he released me.

"You enjoyed that" he stated.

I kept my mouth shut because he was right I did enjoy what just happened between us.

"I best take my leave" the thief king said heading towards my balcony. He stopped and turned to me. "This won't be the last time you will see me Seraphina"

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"A thief never reveals his secrets" Bakura teased before he leapt off the balcony. I hurried to my balcony to see if the thief king at least managed to get safely to the ground but he was nowhere in sight.

 **Another Month Later.**

True to his word that night wasn't the last time I would see the thief king. At least one or twice a week he would sneak past the guards to visit me in my chambers at night. The second time he visited my dragons were awake and they weren't happy to see the person who drugged them. When it came to people my sons took awhile to earn the trust of those around them. But with Bakura it was earned fast. For some reason they seem to like the thief king and whenever he came my sons would leave my chambers so I would be alone with my suitor. At the moment I was waiting for said suitor and my patience was starting to wane. It had been a long day and if he didn't come soon I was going to sleep.

"Sorry" Bakura said as he climbed onto the balcony. "I would have come sooner but the damn guards were everywhere"

"How you can get past them is beyond me" I teased him. He did plenty of teasing with me so I decided to even the playing field.

"Teasing me are we?" Bakura asked with an amused smirk.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"It means you trust me" he replied.

"Well you haven't killed me yet" I said.

"I wouldn't do that I'm not a murderer unless when it comes to my comrades" Bakura said his tone changing. He then winced when he realized he spoke like that. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" I reassured the thief king. "I should be the one apologizing I shouldn't have said those words"

A genuine smile came to Bakura's lips and he walked over to me. He placed a hand underneath my chin making me look at him.

"You wouldn't have known" he replied. "Perhaps I should explain why"

He then took my hand into his and we sat on my bed.

"I was born in the village of Kul Elna and I'm sure you have heard about it"

"Vaguely" I replied. "I know it was where many thieves resided"

"Yes but those thieves didn't have jobs and stole in order to survive anyway one night while I was sleeping the village was attacked, I was already awake when my mother rushed to me, she took me into her arms before she fled the house"

I didn't like where this tale was going but I nodded for Bakura to continue.

"My father had been taken prisoner and already other villagers were dead, women were attacked and assaulted, while others tried to flee with their children and spouses, my mother was close to getting out of the village when we were ambushed by the guards, I was thrown out of my mother's arms and left to die while they dragged her away, of course I followed and I was led to an underground chamber where various villagers were being held, one by one they were slaughtered including that parents, they were killed to forge the seven Millennium Items"

That got my eyes to widen. My adopted father never told me how the Millennium Items were made and now I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't imagine what horrors those innocent people suffered through that night.

"And you were the only survivor" I said looking to Bakura.

"Yes your uncle Aknadin was the one behind the massacre"

Immediately I stood up anger surging through my veins.

"Then I must charge him with murder and remove him from my court"

"No you can't!" Bakura said quickly grabbing my wrist. He turned me around so I could look into his eyes. "Aknadin kept that secret even after his brother died, your court and subjects will want to know where you learned the information about my home"

I swore knowing he was right.

"I just wish there was something I could for you" I said.

"You already have" Bakura replied. "You've captured my heart Seraphina"

It was then he kissed me and this time I allowed it. His arm was wrapped around my waist while the other held onto my hair. Wanting to taste him more I pushed my tongue into his mouth which caught him off guard. However he smirked during the kiss and our tongues began to dance. The kiss would have continued if I wasn't so damn tired. I stopped the kiss much to Bakura's annoyance.

"Don't give me that look thief king I'm exhausted" I told him.

Bakura smirked again before he suddenly took me into his arms. He placed me onto my bed before he pulled his coat off.

"What are you?" I asked but I was silenced by another kiss. It was quick and when Bakura pulled away I growled.

"Will you let me stay with you tonight?" he asked. "I will be gone before you awaken in the morning"

"Please" was my answer.

Bakura smiled and I shyly climbed on top so my body was on top of his. I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped both of his arms around me. This was the first time I ever slept in the embrace of a man and it was then I realized I was falling in love with him. As sleep came upon us I made up my mind that I wanted this man as my husband and for me to be his wife.

 **A year later.**

Bakura and I kept our courtship a secret during the next year. I was now nineteen and the time for Atem to take the throne was fast approaching. He had grown tall over the past year and he was now a handsome prince. No doubt he would have the ladies begging for his hand in marriage. However I knew that my little brother and Kali were in love and already Atem asked my permission to marry her when he took the throne. I gave my consent which delighted my best friend and little brother. I was now riding Shade in the direction where Bakura was currently camping.

Many times I left the palace to have some time for myself. I would return to the palace by early afternoon tomorrow or later. Drogon chose to come with me while Rhaegal and Viserion chose to remain back at the palace. My beloved dragons had grown in the past year and were very big so they were easy to spot in the sky when they took flight. Finally the camp site came into view and I got excited as I approached it. Taka was waiting for me as I eased Shade into a stop.

"Welcome your grace" Taka greeted.

"It's good to see you my friend" I replied. Ever since I saved his life my relationship with Bakura's second in command became a friendship. "I see you and the others are already acting like idiots as always after a raid"

"Yes sadly" Taka sighed. "We stole everything from one of our enemy tribes leaving them with nothing"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Bakura is drunk as well" I joked as my friend began to escort me to Bakura's tent. Drogon landed near the fire and already the other thieves were feeding him meat which he took eagerly.

"He's had a little to drink but not much" Taka said with a laugh before we finally came to Bakura's tent. Taka patted my shoulder before he took his leave and I entered the tent.

"I was wondering if you were coming" Bakura greeted coming over to me. He then pressed his lips against mine which we usually did when we saw one another.

"I had business to attend to" I explained.

I then sensed Bakura was nervous about something and I wondered why.

"What is it that has you so nervous My Sun and Stars?" I asked my love.

"Moon of my Life" Bakura began. "I have been courting you for a year now and you know by now my heart belongs to you alone"

A smirk came upon my lips as I approached him and caressed the skin where his scar was. I then pressed my lips to kiss every trace of the scar before I pulled away. Bakura chuckled before he suddenly got down to one knee and my eyes widened. He took his hands into mine.

"Moon of my Life will you accept my hand in marriage and be my Queen?"

Without hesitation I answered.

"Yes I will" I replied.

Bakura stood back up and he suddenly scooped me into his arms.

"Then I'd think we better make it official" he teased as he walked out of the tent.

"What? Now?!" I protested. "I'm not even wearing the right dress you dolt!"

I was wearing the same dress I wore the night I first met Bakura and his men.

"It matters not you are one of us now and that dress suits you for a thief wedding" Bakura teased before he walked over to the fire. "Men how do you feel of witnessing the union of your king and his rightful queen?"

Bakura's men yelled their approval and Taka came over.

"You had this planned" I stated to Bakura and his second in command.

"It was my idea actually" Taka boasted.

"Shut it you fool" Bakura muttered before he set me down. One of Bakura's men then came over and gave Bakura a jacket that was gold with a red phoenix emblem in the center. Bakura then placed the jacket onto my shoulders before he came back over to my side taking my hand into his. Taka then tied one end of a rope to Bakura's wrist while the other side was tied around mine.

"Let it be known that Queen Seraphina daughter of the beast god Suzaku and Bakura of Kul Elna are one heart, one flesh, one soul, cursed be heed to those who seek to tear them apart"

Taka then used a knife to undo the ropes from my wrist and Bakura's. Then my husband pressed his lips against mine sealing our fate as husband and wife. The rest of the tribe broke into shouts of approval as well as whistles. Then the celebrations of our new marriage began. Everybody in the tribe got drunk except myself, Taka, and my husband.

"I'm taking my new bride for the night keep them in line my friend" Bakura told Taka. Taka nodded with a smirk before Bakura took my hand and we headed back to our tent.

"How does it feel to finally have someone who loves you?" Bakura inquired as he pressed a kiss against my forehead.

"Hard to believe" I answered.

"Then perhaps I could make it real for you" he suggested.

Taking that as hint I pressed my lips against my husband's. Bakura replied by thrusting his tongue into my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance. His skilled hands went up the straps of my dress and he lowered them down my arms. My dress pooled at my waist leaving my breasts exposed. I stopped our fiery kiss and covered my breasts with an arm.

"Don't" Bakura said. "Your body is beautiful Seraphina and no one else but me will see it"

Trusting his words I removed my arm away from my breasts and removed my husband's jacket away from his shoulders. It joined my dress on the floor and soon I was taken into his arms. Once on the bed Bakura placed me so I was beneath him and took out a knife cutting away my pants impatiently. He also did the same with my undergarments and he removed the boots last. Then Bakura brought me into his lap and he began to plant kisses onto the left side of my throat. I moaned because the pleasure I was feeling from my husband was intense.

"That's what I want to hear from you" Bakura teased before he began giving my right side of my throat attention. He did the same and planted light kisses along with licking my skin. Then he kissed his way downwards and stopped at my breasts. First his lips gave each of them a kiss before he took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth sucking on it. I held back another moan when my husband did this. He tugged my nipple side to side in a teasing manner and he massaged my other breast when he did this. My growl got Bakura to stop and I smirked at him deciding it was my turn to play. I placed my lips first against his right shoulder and I made my way downwards.

Bakura growled telling me he was enjoying what I was doing to him. When I reached his waist I used my tongue to lick my way up his chest and stopped at his left shoulder. I gently bit into his skin and my husband grasped my waist holding back the thrill I was giving to him. I planted kisses and licks on both sides of his throat before my lips collided with his. Bakura lowered me beneath him once more and I knew what was coming. Bakura placed a firm hold on my left leg and kissed his downwards until he reached my ankle and he did the same thing with my right leg. Finally he removed his kilt and he covered our bodies with the sheets and blankets of the bed we lay on. My husband eased my legs wide enough so he could position himself between them and my legs were now placed on both sides of his hips. To distract me Bakura kissed me again as he pushed himself inside me breaking the barrier of my virginity. I whimpered because it was painful and unfamiliar to me.

"Shhh love it's alright" Bakura comforted me as he kissed away my tears. "The pain will pass"

Bakura remained still so I could adjust having him inside me. A few minutes passed before I no longer felt the pain and pleasure took its place.

"That's my queen" Bakura said to me sweetly before he started a rhythm and I began to follow with raising my hips to match his movements. Every few moments he would thrust in and out of me and that would get me to yelp or moan. With each new thrust my back would arch and in the midst of our love making Bakura suddenly rolled our bodies over so I was now on top of him.

"It's you turn" he teased.

"I will try" I replied before I gently eased myself until I had my husband fully inside me. A smirk came upon my lips and I began a technique of my own which was slower than Bakura's had been. Immediately Bakura moaned and he placed his hands onto my waist. Each movement I made my husband got deeper into the trance of our love making. I continued to pleasure my beloved until he rolled me beneath him again. He pushed himself back inside me so fast I screamed. We both returned to his way of love making and soon we would both reach our climaxes. Our climaxes came at the same time and we both screamed each other's names out loud. Bakura slid out of me and lay on his back. Both our bodies were sweaty and we were tired.

"How was that my love?" Bakura asked as I coiled my body close to him.

"Wonderful" I answered. "I'm sore though"

"You will be for a little bit" he said before kissing my forehead. I returned the favor by pressing a kiss against his mouth wanting to show I loved him. Bakura stroked my hair as he returned the kiss showing his love and devotion to me in it. We stopped when we broke for air. Sleep then came upon me and my husband.

 **Eight Weeks After Wedding.**

I sat in my throne listening to the reports of what was going about my kingdom. In a month Atem would be the new king of Egypt and not long afterwards he would marry Kali. Lately I had been tired and my appetite had sparked.

"My Queen are you unwell?" Seto asked me.

"I probably just caught something" I reassured him.

"Perhaps you should call upon the royal physician?" Shimon asked.

"I will go to the physician in the city"

There was a well known doctor in the city that was successful in making illnesses disappear so I decided to go see her. Her daughter was a midwife who had delivered Atem when he was born. After a change of traveling clothes I rode Shade towards the manor where the doctor and her daughter lived. I went on my own because I could defend myself in my own city. After handing over Shade to the stable hands I met up with the physician. Thankfully she was not busy and she began to exam me. I gave her my symptoms of my appetite increase, the constant throwing up, my frequent exhaustion, and mood swings. An alarmed look came to the physician and she called for her daughter which confused me. The midwife made me lay on a bed and she had to do a physical exam.

"Your grace you are with child" she said after she finished.

"What?" I asked not believing my ears. I then placed a hand to my stomach wondering if I was indeed pregnant how far along I was.

"How far along am I?" I asked.

"Eight weeks your grace" the midwife replied.

"Oh gods" I muttered to myself placing a hand to my face.

"Do you know who the father of this child your grace?" the physician asked.

"Yes and I command the two of you not to say anything to anyone" I said standing up.

"Your grace" they began but I turned to them with a sharp look in my eyes.

"Do not question me please" I said. "I will need your services throughout my pregnancy"

"If that is your command your grace" the midwife replied with a bow.

"We shall not tell anyone without your permission" her mother added.

"I thank you both" before I paid them and I took my leave.

When I returned to the palace I told my court I just had a minor cold and would rest for the remainder of the day. Once I got to my chambers I sent Rhaegal a message to send to Bakura. Hopefully he would arrive by nightfall. I lay in my bed for the remainder of the day. Not long after night fell my husband managed to climb up the balcony and arrived in my chambers.

"What is it?" he asked as he hurried over to me. "Your message said you were unwell"

"I am alright love" I reassured my husband standing up. "I am actually well enough to carry a child"

That got Bakura to widen his eyes.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Would I lie to you?" I growled in annoyance.

"No you wouldn't" Bakura replied before he eyed my stomach and a smile fell upon his face. He placed a hand against it and drew me into a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This will complicate things though" he said.

"My brother will be taking the throne soon and afterwards I will leave with you" I said.

"He will need to know about us" Bakura said.

"I know but I believe Atem will support my choice until then we must keep this pregnancy a secret" I told my beloved.

"Yes we must" Bakura agreed. "If my enemies learned I had a wife and child on the way they would use that to their advantage"

"In the end we will cut them down I am warrior as well as a queen"

"That you are my love and you are my queen" he said before he kissed my lips.

 **Present.**

Not long after I found out I was pregnant did Bakura become possessed by the demon Zorc. Fueled by vengeance and the desire for power Bakura terrorized Egypt under Zorc's commands. First he defeated Mahad and took the Millennium Ring for his own. Atem had just been crown king and I, Queen Regent. I learned that my father Suzaku had sped up my pregnancy so my unborn child would not be used as a vessel for Zorc because once she would be born, Bakura would be thrown aside. But thanks to my brother along with the rest of my people and remaining royal court Zorc got defeated and Bakura was freed from the demon's possession.

It was then I went into labor with my daughter and the delivery lasted for hours until I gave life to Daenerys. Shortly after her birth Atem handed the throne over to Seto knowing he would rule Egypt well. My brother had kissed my goodbye before he disappeared into the afterlife so he could be with Kali. Seto never married as he ruled Egypt and he pardoned Bakura which thrilled me and my husband. Seto gave us his blessing so I would live the rest of my days with my beloved thief king so we could raise our daughter. I enjoyed every moment being a mother. Daenerys learned how to fight from both of us as well as being educated on how to be a ruler. Seto had named Daenerys his heir after she had been born.

"Are you still awake?"

I turned to see my daughter opening her eyes.

"Go back to sleep love" I said to her.

She was about to reply when I heard shouts and I knew Bakura was approaching the camp. Daenerys got out of bed in excitement and I chuckled before I grabbed my jacket that Bakura had given me on our wedding night. Bakura rode into the camp with Taka following behind. Bakura smiled at Daenerys when he saw her. He got off of his horse and he scooped her into his arms as though she were still a little girl. Daenerys laughed as her father spun her around. He then put her down back onto her feet and he came over to me.

"Sorry I'm late" he said giving me a quick kiss. "I wanted to get here before midnight"

"You made it in time love" I said before I hugged him.

Bakura wrapped an arm around me and he kissed my forehead. Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal now had mates of their own as well as hatchlings.

"Before I forget" Bakura said and he grabbed something from out of his satchel. "I visited Drogon and his mate; they want you to have this my love"

Bakura held a sapphire blue dragon's egg out to Daenerys.

"For me?" she asked taking the egg from her father. The egg looked the same when Drogon and his brothers were in theirs.

"I kept the egg warm while I traveled it should hatch soon" Bakura explained.

"Thank you Papa" Daenerys said and Bakura smiled before he kissed her forehead. Suddenly the egg started to shake and we all looked. Cracks formed like veins on the eggs surface before the eggs shell exploded near the top. The bottom of the egg then broke and Daenerys pulled the shell off from the newborn dragon hatchling. The little thing had sapphire blue scales all over its body. Its eyes were golden like Drogon's with a black slit in the center.

The hatchling had its sire's shape and purple frills rested on its neck and tail. The wing membranes were the same color as the frills. Little horns rested on top of the dragon's head.

"A female" Daenerys said.

"Have you a name for her?" Bakura asked.

"Meraxes" Daenerys answered.

I smiled because I liked the name. Bakura seemed to agree and he suddenly yawned.

"I think it's time we returned to bed" I suggested.

"I will join shortly I need to feed Meraxes" Daenerys said.

"Don't stay up too late love" Bakura said to her.

"I won't father" our daughter replied before she gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She then headed off with Meraxes in her arms squawking obviously demanding food.

"It seemed just like yesterday she came into the world" Bakura said as we entered our tent.

"Don't remind me" I told scolded my husband.

Bakura chuckled before he got into bed and I pulled his red jacket off. I then got into bed so I was beside him.

"Good night Moon of my Life" Bakura said kissing my forehead.

"Good night to you as well My Sun and Stars" I replied to my beloved before the two of us fell asleep.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!  
** **I might write about Daenerys in the future.**


End file.
